Lost in a Game
by SatansMistress22
Summary: Megan is your average nerdy college student. But after she gets drunk for the first time, she passes out. But when she awakes, she's in the world of TF2 and must choose one class to be with forever. Who will she choose? Rated M for lots of sexual content, some bad language and violence.
1. Enter Here

***This is a TF2 One shot that includes sexual content (lots of it), swearing and minor violence. This idea came from a friend of mine I'm sorry if you think I don't portray the characters well, All I can say is suck my dick. Ok byeeeee***

* * *

Megan Lynch. Not the most beautiful or unique name. But it fit me, not the most beautiful or unique person. My hair is shoulder length and a little wavy. Most of the time its greasy. I'm short and chubby with average looks. I wear whatever I have in my closet that matches. Like I said before, I'm not unique. I'm a big time gamer and that's the only reason guys hung out with me through high school. Now, I'm 18. Graduated, and in college for video game designing. Or at least, that's how it was.

You see, one of the benefits of my class is we get to 'study' basically all video games. Then after playing these games for a while, we must write down their flaws, glitches, and how they could improve the game. We also have to make a few positive comments if the game is good. The week where this story begins was normal at first. We were given a game to play and we were allowed to leave. Even here, I wasn't noticed. Since high school I had slimmed down a bit but that's all. I had a couple guy friends like before but that's basically where my friend circle stopped. As I grabbed my notes and stood from my seat, my best friend, Adrian decided to walk out with me.

"This is awesome," he said to me, referring to the game. We were assigned to play Team Fortress 2, which was one of our favorite games to play on a boring night. Most college kids go to a party or a club on their Friday night, but we'd rather stay in and play PC games. "We going to get together and play it tonight?" I looked up at his face as he asked me this. He was tall, lean, and had a little weight behind him. his eyes were a golden brown and his hair was messy in that color too. I had always found him attractive but I would never ask him out. He was too close of a friend and I didn't want to lose him when he rejected me. Basically, I'm friend-zoned.

"No you see, I have plans to go to that bar with the football team and my fake ID." I joked with a smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to kidnap you back."

"By the time you get me, I'll be drunk,"

"Well I don't mind that." I blushed awkwardly. It felt like he was hitting on me but I wasn't sure so I didn't want to flirt back. We went our separate ways then met up after we went to our other classes.

We always hung out at his dorm because his roommate was almost never home. It was like Adrian was getting a full dorm all to himself for half price. It was pretty cool. I hopped on the couch and pulled out my laptop. It opened up to my screensaver, the Legend of Zelda logo in 8-bit pixels. I smiled and clicked open to Team Fortress 2. Adrian did the same and sat next to me and handed me a soda. I took a quick swig then smiled at him. "Best homework ever."

"I know right." It was time to choose our classes. I picked my usual class, the Pyro. Adrian rolled his eyes, I always picked Pyro. "Alright, what class should I pick today?"

"Pick Heavy." That was his favorite character to play even though he was the slowest.

"I was Heavy last time. Ok, which one am I most like?" He said as he turned to me and did a stupid pose. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I finally had an excuse to check him out. He had a little bit of muscle and some scruff on his chin.

"Sniper, you're most like sniper." I looked into his eyes when I said that and I don't know why.

He blushed lightly and turned to his screen. "Sniper it is." He selected sniper then stood. He went to the fridge and took out two cans of beer, "Here you go."

"Why?" I said as I took the can. I had tried beer once but I tried not to drink.

"He didn't pay his share of the rent this month," He pointed to his roommates room. "So he said he'd pay for all the groceries, and I'm free to take anything from the fridge." He cracked open the can and sipped from it. I shrugged and did the same. Now, It was game time.

I took notes half the time, but then I stopped. My head tilted a bit. Their were six beer cans in front of me, two on the floor and one in my hand. Adrian had the same amount by him. We were both drunk. I had put my notes away a while ago but my laptop was still out. Adrian and I were still playing the game. However, we were basically both getting our asses handed to us.. I finally stopped playing and laughed "We suck!"

"I know!" Adrian laughed too. We closed our laptops and smiled "Well girly, what ya wanna do now?" He played with my hair and looked down. My cheeks were red. Partially from the alcohol, partially from feeling him touching me.

"I don't know b-but..." A hiccup interrupted me but I continued on. "I find you very, very very very attractive." I smiled and covered y mouth. "I finally said it! Woo hoo!"

Adrian clumsily wrapped his arms around me. "Ya know, I think you're very, very very very pretty! And I mean that no matter who tells you different..." Then I looked into his eyes. They were so warm they almost sobered me up. But no, I just leaned in and gave him a sloppy but passionate kiss. When he kissed back, I felt excited. And happy. So happy I felt dizzy. So happy, I pulled away and passed out right on his couch.

When I awoke, my face was in dirt. I stood and looked at my out fit. I red dress and a metal belt with grenades on it. I had a gun in a holster on my side. I ran fingers through my hair out they were stopped by what seemed like too much hairspray. "Where the hell am I?" I said out loud, hoping for an answer. Their was a wire fence to my write and a hill of dirt to my left. I climbed over the hill and into a building. And that's where I saw it.

In big letters it said "RED HQ" and I heard footsteps halt close behind me. I turned slowly to see them behind me.

Nine men. Nine classes. The nine classes.

* * *

***Boom! Hope that was good as you can see my writing skills are still ****mediocre** but whatever next chapter will be soon ok byeeee*


	2. Red Scout

***I know I said this was going to be a one shot, but I'm changing it. Oops***

* * *

My eyes were wide as I scanned the men in front of me. They didn't look digital like always. They were real men now. Real as I was. The came closer to me and I backed away, fearing that somehow, I may have been kidnapped by nine crazy people who just happen to look exactly like video game characters. Because that makes more sense. The rest of the men stayed a few feet away as the medic approached me. "Ah, it seems ze subject is avake now." His German accent was just as thick as in the game. He spun me around to examine me and I saw a mirror. I had big hair and 50's style make up. my dress was low cut and short. Thankfully it was comfortable. "Vhat is your name?" The medic said, turning me to face him again.

"My name is Megan Lynch, may I ask what the hell I'm doing here?" They all stared at me, which freaked me out. The engineer stepped forward to speak.

"Ya see here missy, you're hear for us. You gotta date all of us and see which one you want. It's a way for the game makers to add a new story line to each of us. You will pick the one of us you love the most and bam! We're yours." I looked at them all with wide eyes. I sighed and looked down at the ground, thinking of Adrian. It made me feel awful to leave him.

"So, I'll be here forever with whoever I choose?" I said sadly. The engineer shook his head.

"No, your character will, depending on who you pick, they'll come up with a new name for you, and you'll get to go back to where you came from." I smiled at this. If I got the dating over with, I'll get to go home sooner.

"Alright then! Who do I date first?!" I said eagerly.

"Vell, after doing a full body examination on you..." I blushed when the medic said that. He looked over a chart. "ve vere able to find that your starter match should be... Scout" Everyone including me looked over at him.

I walked over to him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yo, what's up?" He told me as he shook my hand quickly. He looked me up and down and smirked. "Well little lady, I plan on shaking more than just your hand."

I blushed heavily but it was hidden mostly by my makeup. "Umm..."

"Tell her, Engine!"

The engineer sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "One of the requirements of these dates is... Sex.. Sorry." I blushed more and looked back at the scout, who was still smirking.

"Meet me at the other side of the battle field in 10 minutes!" He said as he ran away. I sighed and looked at the other men. They all gave me a wave of pity for having to date the most annoying person on the team. I sighed and headed to the other side of the field, taking my time as I walked to my date.

* * *

When I got to the other side of the field, I was tired. I looked around for the scout. He was on top of a rock, lying on his stomach. H was watching something but I wasn't sure what. He saw me, and motioned for me to join him. I climbed up and looked in the direction he was before. In the distance, a heavy was up and grabbing a sandvich. "See him, right there, you're gonna help me take him out." He said as he handed me a bat and a soda. I guess the affects only work on him. I could taste the caffine but it didn't seem like I was any faster. "These men don't fight at night, but I don't sleep, so I just practice." He said quietly.

We approached the blue Heavy and he grabbed me quickly. Before I knew it, I was being strangled by his large hands. I couldn't breath. My vision became dark and blurry. Before I knew it, I was out like a light. When I finally came to, all I saw were blurred shapes. I blinked and my sight came back. The scout had killed the Heavy, and he wouldn't respawn until morning. Scout looked over to me and picked me up. He took me back to the rock were we were before and moved some hair from my face. "You alright there, little lady?" he said with a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." I blushed lightly and sat up. "Did you do that for me?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was no big deal, I was gonna take him down anyway, couldn't let him kill my date." We both laughed and our eyes met. It's funny, even though he saved me, I knew the look we gave each other was just lust that wouldn't last. "So do I get my reward?" He said as he slowly slid a hand up my leg. I blushed and kissed him quickly. He got in between my legs hiked up my skirt. I had no clue about what I was going to experience with him. Though, I should've seen it coming before we slid off our clothes.

He opened a can of Atomic Bonk! soda and chugged it. He stared at my body with a wide smirk then kissed me roughly. "Medic tells me you're a virgin." He whispered in my ear. "Well I'm honored to break your seal.. bonk..." He quickly thrusted into me. I arched my back and screamed out loudly pain. The blood ran down my thigh and the pain faded. His thrusts were fast, probably the fastest I'll ever experience. It took him 30 seconds to give me my first orgasm that wasn't self conflicted. But of course, He wasn't done yet. His speed only increased with each time I came. After about 10 orgasms, I blacked out completely. He came after my tenth time and smirked

When I awoke, I was back at the HQ. I was back in my clothes and snuggled warmly in a blanket. By my bedside, there was a note and a rose.

_Thanks for last night, I wouldn't mind if you picked me but ey, its your choice. _

_Your next date is with the solider, but I bet he won't be as good as me._

_Love, Red Scout._

* * *

***HOPE YOU ENJOYED, SEE YA SOON!***


	3. Red Solider

***Next Chapter, sorry the last one sucked, I kinda rushed it***

* * *

I found the showers and quickly cleaned myself before the guys came back. I know they would all see me naked eventually, but that doesn't mean I have to be completely open to them all the time. I turned off the water and looked at my body. It smelled fresh but it was like I was never wet. My hair was already done and the same went for my makeup. Even my dress was clean. Maybe I really was pulled deep into the game some how. It was crazy, but how else could I explain it.

I shrugged away my wandering thoughts when I heard footsteps in the other room. I walked over to the room and sure enough, the boys were back. I smiled an innocent smile at Scout, when he flashed his teeth at me. I looked towards the solider who quickly wrapped his arm around his arm around my shoulders. "Hello there Miss, I believe it's my turn to take you out." He had a wide smile and was shaking me a bit roughly.

"At ease solider!" I said as he slowly calmed down. He stood away from me and nodded. I rose a brow and the sniper stepped behind me.

"He thinks the lady should always be in charge... he'll do whatever ya say, mate." I looked back at the sniper. His whole demeanor reminded me of Adrian. Everything from his height, to his sweet eyes. I shook my head and looked back at the solider. The one who I was actually supposed date.

"Well, today, you don't have to take orders. Do whatever you'd like..." I said with a smile. Little did I know what would happen next. he threw me over his shoulder and ran with me away from the base. I watched the light disappear with each bounce of his step. Soon, the only lights that were visible were the stars. He set me down next to him in the bed of a broken down, rusted truck. I smiled at him and he looked back. I still couldn't see his eyes.

"So... I haven't really been on a date... I was always consumed in the art of fighting!" He slammed a fist against his chest where his heart is. he rubbed his chest and looked up towards the sky. "I've always been trained to do nothing but fight!"

"Well then... On a date, you talk about things you like to do, then if you get along with the person, you do those things together." I didn't really know how to explain the concept of a date, but that sounded about right. I smiled softly at him, attempting to make him feel comfortable. He just slowly nodded. He wasn't the brightest of all the classes, so I expected confusion.

"Alright, well, I've been taught to fight since I was young. That's all I know, would that be ok to talk about?" He asked naively.

"Of course." I put a hand warmly on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well, I love my country America. Even when I was young, I wanted to be a solider so I could fight for America's sake. And that's when I learned about world war 2. I tried to enter for WW2 but they wouldn't let me. So, I flew down there myself. Anyway, that's how I learned that the war ended in 1949."

* * *

We talked longer than I expected. He taught me some hand to hand combat techniques, I told him about the world I was from. He taught me how to shoot a rocket launcher. I told him about other countries and how they're not bad. Soon, we found ourselves just staring at the stars. Completely silent.

"So, at the end of these dates, what do you usually do?" He said turning on his side and smiling.

"Well, it depends whether or not the date went well or not... Was it good for you?" I said smiling back. I had to admit, for a manly man, he had a nice smile.

"Yes, I really had a nice time..." He said quietly. I was so used to his loud voice, I could barely hear him.

"Well I did too. So sex would come next, you know what that is right?" I said sitting up on my knees.

"Megan, I may not know much else, but that's just human nature." He sat up and looked me up and down. "Put your hands in front of you."

"What?" I said, even though I was already about to do it.

"You said you don't mind taking orders right?" I blushed slightly since that was true and put my arms out in front of me. My ass automatically went up as I stretched out my body. I felt my dress go over my head, and something hard pressed in between my legs, against my panties. But when I looked in between my legs, I realized it wasn't what I thought. It was his bull whip. I blushed heavily and pretended he didn't have it against me. Or else my panties would soak in an instant. "spread your legs now, Private." I shivered and took a shaky breath from how horny this was making me. "I said now!" I heard the bull whip snap back before making a strong contact with my ass.

"Y-yes sir!" I moaned out as I spread my legs. I felt the juice drip and blushed more. This embarrassment turned me on however.

"Is your wetness all for me?" He asked as he sniffed around my area. I bit my lip as he took a long lick. If I spoke now, my words would be jumbled, lewd moan more than an actual sentence. "Well?!" He asked, his voice interrupted by the sound of his whip lashing against my skin once again.

"Yes sir, a-all my wetness is for you!" I tried to say. but like I said, it was barely understandable against my heavy breaths and moans.

"Well, would you like me to give you exactly what's making you wet?" He walked to the front of my face and shoved a large, erect cock in my face. Naturally, being in the state I am in, I put it in my mouth as quickly as I could. "Hey!" He whipped me right along my pussy lips and I released his cock. "Did I say you could have it yet, Private?"

I blushed and shook my head. "No sir, I apologize."

He smirked. "Good Private, now you can suck..." I smiled and put it in my mouth once again. I sucked on it nice on it, just to hear his moan. It was more like a grunt but still very erotic to me. I felt his hands rest on my head and push his cock deeper into my throat. I took it and gagged slightly. However, soon his hands were on my ass. And the end of his whip was in it. He moved it in and out of my asshole as I sucked harder and faster. My head bobbed back and forth. My moans moved all around his shaft. Soon, we both had to cum. I tasted cum for the first time in my life. It wasn't that bad, just a little sour. He pushed my head away and left the whip inside me. "Turn around, Private."

"Yes sir!" I said as I quickly turned so I faced away from him. I moaned slightly as I felt his tip pressing into me. He filled me upright away and I couldn't help but arch my back. That only shoved the whip in deeper and made me moan louder. He was gentler than I thought. He kept a calm but pleasuring pumps flowing through my body. He moved his whip around with his hand as he started moving faster and harder. My moans grew louder and we came together. My ass pushed the whipped out and I panted.

I laid forward and fell asleep almost instantly so once again I had to be carried back. But this time, I heard him lay me down and dress me. I felt a kiss on my head. He whispered in my ear before leaving "At ease, Private." Then his steps grew distant.

When I woke up, I found another rose and a letter.

_Dear Megan,_

_It's been a really long time since I've ever had sex. Last time I had sex was when I bought a woman in one of those European countries. Man was that a strange night. What was I talking about again. Oh yes!_

_I know you still have seven other men to date, but it wouldn't be so bad if you picked me._

_Your next date is pyro, and be careful with that guy, he's a killing machine. Just stay safe._

_Love, Solider_

* * *

***Well I really hope you guys liked that. Next chapter will be here whenever so yeah, bye***


	4. Red Pyro

***This was a hard chapter for me to right because I was trying to find a way where I could make pyro still insane, but not so insane that he would kill me. And yes he is a HE in my fanfiction just because his voice in the video games sounds like a guy! So yeah... enjoy***

* * *

My next date was with the Pyro, and I'll be honest, I was afraid. I knew that he was crazy. And though his thoughts were some what peaceful, his actions weren't. I thought of the video I watched about him. 'Meet the pyro'. I watched the intro videos for all the characters. Every single one. Every single one with Adrian. I couldn't deny that he kept running through my mind. Even when I was having sex. It may be perverted but it's how I felt about him. He was my best friend, but I wanted more from our friendship. And as soon as I got more, bam! Sucked into our favorite video game to fall in love with someone else.

_I wonder if he misses me. _I thought. _He must be worried that I'm gone. What if he's looking for me? What if he isn't... Ugh! _I sighed and stopped myself. I couldn't keep thinking about him. I had other men to please. Those men, thankfully, were the ones who interrupted my thoughts. I saw them all walk in, and look at me with sympathy as the Pyro approached me. He looked at me, tilting his head slightly. I felt chills run down my spine.

"Don't ya worry mate, he's pretty mellow after fighting hours." The sniper said rubbing my shoulders. I blushed and nodded. "Just be calm with him, alrighty?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Alright." His calm voice reminded me once again of the man I loved back home. My eyes scanned him over, dreamily gazing at him. When he noticed this, He did nothing but smile and wink at me. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered like every time I saw Adrian. I tried to hold our gaze but I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder firmly.

"Don't worry, you scream help, we come get you." I said looking way, way up at the Heavy. I haven't felt so short since high school.

I just nodded as I looked at Pyro who was still examining me. "Let's go..." I said calmly and quietly. I pulled on his arm and took him away from the HQ. I walked for a while as he kept looking like me. I sat with him and looked him up and down. "Well... what do you like to do?"

"Mmmph mm mph." Was all that escaped his mouth. Never had I ever had a more awkward silence. I looked at him and sighed, slowly touching the sides of his face. He needed to speak, and I needed to see his face. This had been a mystery to me and Adrian ever since pyro became my favorite class to play. The masked man looked like he was trying to pull away, but I didn't care. I didn't care if he was the ugliest person ever created, this was my only chance. I found the bottom of the gas mask and slowly removed it.

There he was in front of me. The unmasked pyro. His eyes were a greyish-green, one was almost glued shut. I realize, its because of a large burn scar on the right side of his face. He was bald with a long face. His nose was a medium size, he was actually quite attractive. But now, he looked scared. He held his face in his hand, rubbing his cheeks. His eyes turned from wide to angry. He began staring me down. He held a hand over his scar and glared at me. "W-Why...?" He breathed out in a cold, rough, and rugged voice. My eyes filled with fear. I kept my eyes on him as I placed his mask slowly back in his lap. But his face did not change.

"I-I'm sorry... I just wanted to see what you looked like so badly. I looked away sadly, hoping I could get sympathy from him. Instead, he pulled my face back to look at him. I stared into his angry gloomy eyes as his hands tightened around my throat instead. I gasped for air but my lungs just tightened.

"D-don't look away!" He yelled as he threw my onto the dirt. I took a long shaky breath, until I found myself pinned to the dirt. I must've broken him from his imaginary world. His world was bright and happy, and filled with beauty. He must use that world to deny his scar, which he finds dark and ugly. I mean you barely notice it after a while. But to him, to get those strange looks every day without wearing something to cover it, must drive him insane. Which it ultimately did. And now that I broke his security, I'm his next target. My lips moved as I tried to gasp for help but his weight pushing on me choked out my words. "Look at me... LOVE ME!" He screeched out.

His gloved hands grabbed the sides of my dress, tearing them easily. I winced but realized something. I technically do have to have sex with each character. And I doubt I can get through to him in any other way. I sighed and stopped my struggling. It actually made his actions seem a lot less. He tore off the rest of my clothing, as I laid there, pretending I didn't care. He spread my legs and penetrated me. I felt the still hot metal of his flame thrower, which was at my side, burn me. I winced and smirked. I guess my pain was just for his enjoyment. I moved my arm that was being burnt away from the metal, only to have it pinned above my head. His thrusts were rough but somewhat enjoyable. He would grasp my neck and move harder if I didn't look like I enjoyed it. And finally, when he came, he passed out beside me.

I smiled softly, even though I was in pain. My vision was blurred and I could barely comprehend what was happening around me. I felt warm hands dress me and lift me back into my bed at the HQ. It may have been the pyro himself but I doubt it. And when I finally awoke, I found my morning letter at my bedside.

_Well Megan, I'm sorry for my roughness. But I hope you learned a lesson too. Never mess with a pyro. Your next date is with demoman. and you can pick me if you'd like._

_Love, Pyro_

* * *

***So yeah that chapter sucked. I'm sorry I'm just going through a lot right now. Hope you still enjoyed!***


End file.
